1. Field of the Invention
Fishing, particularly an outrigger release for engaging a fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ P. C. NICHOLSON 2,170,594 J. SCHNEIDER 2,749,648 J. I. MORRISON 3,037,317 D. SANCHEZ 3,629,966 RICHARD S. WARE, JR. 3,710,501 CARMEN A. PETERSON 3,892,083 AUGUST C. BOHN 3,883,981 LAUTIER 3,919,563 ______________________________________